


This, Then That

by littlemisfit5290



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Afterlife, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Post-Episode: s11e02 This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: Post ep for "This". Mulder and Scully discuss the simulation.





	This, Then That

After sleeping like the dead and through his alarm, Mulder stirs to see Scully’s side of the bed empty. Frowning, he sits up and stretches before climbing out of bed and tugging on his sweatpants.  
  
After splashing some water on his face to wake himself up, he descends the stairs and sees Scully seated on the edge of the couch. Her readers are on the bridge of her nose and she’s sorting papers into folders. All of which are on the coffee table in front of her, as opposed to scattered haphazardly on the floor.  
  
“Somehow I had a feeling this was what you’d tackle first,” he says, sitting beside her and kissing the side of her head.

“Need some help?”  
  
“I’m fine. I have a system,” she says softly.  
  
“Which drawer do you want me putting back in the cabinet first? We going alphabetical here? By year?”  
  
Reaching for the pile of reassembled folders to her right, he goes to grab the top one but she stops him.  
  
“Mulder, I’m fine. I’ve got this-“  
  
Seeing the tab on the file in spite of things, Mulder frowns.  
  
“Fellig. Since when does F come first in the alphabet?” he mutters as Scully avoids his eyes, continues sorting and organizing.  
  
Feeling his eyes on her she eventually tosses the folder she’s holding onto the table.  
  
“Scully..”  
  
“I just got caught up looking at the file, Mulder.”  
  
“And caught up in the contents? Why Fellig was an X-File in the first place?”  
  
“Mulder…”  
  
“Given everything we heard yesterday from Langley, Dr. Hamby, you weren’t the only one who had eternity on the brain.”  
  
“Even after destroying the simulator that could allow it, for now, I kept thinking of Fellig,” Scully sighs as she takes the readers off, tosses them on the table. “Even Clyde Bruckman.”  
  
“The psychic who gave you that thing-“  
  
“ _Queequeg_ , Mulder,” she cuts in.  
  
“What made you think of him? The man, not the fleabag.“  
  
“Him saying I wouldn’t die.”  
  
“Scully, if you’re putting stock in the words of that old man…”  
  
Shaking his head Mulder gets up, cuts over to the kitchen drawer.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Getting rid of the Saran Wrap.”  
  
“Mulder!”  
  
“What? I don’t want to take any chances,” he says with a smirk as she  folds her arms, scoffs.  
  
“Especially not when the simulation is down for repair.”  
  
“That’s not funny, Mulder. Langley told us explicitly to-“  
  
“To destroy it. I heard him, too.”  
  
“You can’t honestly think that Erika Price’s proposition for you, the one she made after siccing assassins on us, would’ve led to anything-“  
  
“It would’ve led to an eternity with you, Scully,” Mulder interjects, sitting beside her on the couch.  
  
“Mulder…”  
  
“ _Potentially_ would’ve led to one,” he corrects. “But even the potential of that carries weight with me.”  
  
“Even if we didn’t know each other? If you weren’t you and I wasn’t me?” Scully asks after a beat.  
  
“How’d you-“  
  
“I read your case notes for the report.”  
  
“Just that fact alone makes me think we’d find a way, Scully.”  
  
“Damn it, Mulder.”  
  
“C’mon, only a select few can read my scrawl.”  
  
“So what, you’d get a note to me in the simulation that’s got your coordinates and description?”  
  
“You’d be able to recognize me. If my rakish good looks didn’t transfer to the virtual beyond, I’d be the one in the alien tie.”  
  
“Mulder…”  
  
“I’ll make a note of it in my will. If I go first make sure the mortuary doesn’t ditch it for something classier.”  
  
“Well, what about me? What distinguishing feature would set me apart enough for you to find?”  
  
“Your four inch heels and your powersuit?”  
  
“Which one?” Scully asks with a smirk.  
  
“A colorful one. With shoulder pads.”  
  
“Ugh,” she grimaces, leaning into him. “I’d rather be caught dead.”  
  
“Yeah. But in that getup I’d be able to catch you, too. Up or out there or, wherever.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, smiling softly Scully snuggles into his side.  
  
“You really asked if I could be there with you?“  
  
“Who else would I want in a world full of sex and donuts all day,” Mulder asks as she grins, kisses him.  
  
“What about muffins? I’d want muffins, too.”  
  
“More than sex?” Mulder asks, his voice a low growl as she smirks, pulls him back with her towards the arm of the couch.  
  
“Maybe. If they were bran,” Scully grins as he nips down hard on her neck.  
  
“If they came out of an alien’s butt,” she giggles as his lips leave a mark.


End file.
